Can You Notice Me, Akashi-kun?
by Hikari Kyuu
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou merupakan orang yang pandai,kaya,dan cerdas. Tapi dibalik itu semua Akashi Seijuurou merupakan playboy yang dalam seminggu bisa bergonta ganti pacar 3-4 kali. Akashi juga mempunyai teman kecil yang sangat disayangi nya itu, Tanpa ia sadari ternyata teman kecilnya itu mempunya perasaan khusus padanya sejak dulu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutnnya ?


**Can You Notice Me,Akashi-kun ?**

 **Warning : OOC,banyak typo, Yaoi, AkaKuro**

 **Kuroko No Basuke itu punya Fujimaki sensei**

 **Summary : Akashi Seijuurou merupakan orang yang pandai,kaya,dan cerdas. Tapi dibalik itu semua Akashi Seijuurou merupakan playboy yang dalam seminggu bisa bergonta ganti pacar 3-4 kali. Akashi juga mempunyai teman kecil yang sangat disayangi nya itu, Tanpa ia sadari ternyata teman kecilnya itu mempunya perasaan khusus padanya sejak dulu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutnnya ?**

Akashi Sejuurou ?

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou

Ia adalah calon penerus Klan Akashi, yang merupakan keluarga konglomerat

Ia Kaya, Tampan, Cerdas di satu sekolahan, Murid Teladan semua Guru, dan merupakan ketua Osis dan basket SMP Teiko.

Tak hanya disegani oleh guru-guru, ia juga disegani oleh para seluruh siswi yang berada di sekolah itu.

Siapa sih yang bisa menahan pesona dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Eitss jangan kalian pikir Akashi Seijuurou itu anak baik-baik.

Dibalik itu semua Akashi Seijuurou itu adalah seorang PLAYBOY.

Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi, Kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu seorang PLAYBOY.

Jadi jangan coba-coba termakan oleh pesona Akashi Sejuurou.

Dia dalam seminggu, bisa berganti 3-4 pacar sekaligus.

Bila ia sudah merasa bosan ia akan langsung menggantinya.

Dan membuat orang yang dipacarinya menangis sejadi-jadinya dan merajuk untuk meminta balik dengannya.

Tapi karena memang ia tak punya perasaan dengan orang yang dipacarinya ia membiarkannya.

Karena ia berpacaran itu tak didasari oleh perasaan apapun.

Ia berpacaran hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya saja.

Tapi dibalik semua itu Akashi Seijuurou memiliki teman, lebih tepatnya sahabat kecilnya orang yang disayangimya lebih dari apapun.

Ia mengenalnya dari kerabat dekat ayahnya saat ia masih kecil.

Sahabat kecilnya bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Orang yang selalu dekat dengan Akashi Seijuurou diaman pun dia berada, bahkan saat lagi berduaan dengan pacar sementaranya.

Banyak siswi yang merasa iri dengannya karena ia selalu dekat dengannya dimanapun ia berada.

Bila ia sedang berduaan dengan pacar sementaranya.

Orang yang lebih diperhatikan itu Kuroko, bukan pacarnya

Maka dari itu banyak yang iri dan geram kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pernah sesekali para siswi merencanakan menculik Kuroko Tetsuya dan ingin melukainya.

Tapi disaat itu Akashi mengetahuinya dan ia murka terhadap siswi-siswi yang melukai Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Umm, Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko ragu-ragu._

" _Ada apa Tetsuya ?" Jawab Akashi._

" _Umm aku lupa untuk membalikkan novel yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan."_

" _Jadi Tetsuya memintaku untuk menemanimu ?"_

" _Iie." Kata Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena Akashi-kun dipanggil sensei , aku akan pergi sendiri mengembalikan novel yang kupinjam."_

" _Kenapa tak ingin ditemani ? Aku bisa menjelaskan alasan yang lain denga sensei. Lagipula juga tidak ada yang penting yang dibicarakan oleh sensei."_

" _Tidak usah Akashi-kun, tak baik menyuruh orang tua untuk menunggu." Tolak Kuroko._

 _Karena kekerasan kepala Kuroko, Perdebatan pun dimenangkan oleh Kuroko._

" _Baikklah bila sudah mengembalikannya kutunggu kau di gerbang sekolah."_

" _Hai Akashi-kun."_

 _Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, Kuroko merasa diikuti._

" _Si-siapakah itu? A-apa kau itu Akashi-kun?" Panggil Kuroko ragu-ragu._

 _Saat ia berbalik badan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari keempat siswi membekap mulutnya dan membawanya keruangan yang tak terpakai lagi._

 _Karena disitu Kuroko takut tempat gelap, sekujur tubuhnya pun bergetar ketakutan._

" _Heh, kau lihat penghalang kita untuk mendekati Akashi-kun ternyata takut tempat gelap." Sindir salah satu siswi yang merupakan ketua dari keempat sisiwi tersebut._

" _Awas kau ya, jangan sampai kau mengadu kepada Akashi-kun, Kalau kau mengadu kau pasti akan kena akibatnya."Ancam seorang murid yang membekap mulutnya tadi._

 _Kuroko yang takut tempat gelap dan secara mendadak diancam pun semakin ketakutan, Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

 _Seseorang dari keempat siswi tersebut, tiba-tiba menyiram Kuroko dengan air. Dan mengakibatkan seragam yang Kuroko pakai basah._

" _A-akashi-k-kun to-tolong aku." Lirih Kuroko_

" _Heh, jangan mentang-mentang kau bisa dekat dengan Akashi-kun kau bisa seenaknya menempel padanya." Salah satu sisiwi berteriak didepan Kuroko kemudian menamparnya dengan keras, sehingga ada aliran darah pada bibir Kuroko._

 _Lalu seseorang langsung menjambak rambut Kuroko. Pada saat ketua dari keempat sisiwi tersebut ingin menamparnya._

 _Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Dan pelaku dari pendobrakan pintu tersebut adalah Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Dan disaat itu juga air mata Kuroko jatuh dengan derasnya._

" _Berani kalian melukai Tetsuya." Geram Akashi._

 _Keempat sisiwi tersebut merasa ketakutan, karena ia tak pernah melihat Akashi semarah ini._

 _Biasanya bawaan sifat Akashi selalu tenang sekarang bisa semurka ini karena telah melukai Kuroko._

 _Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan melihat keadaan Kuroko yang mengigil kedinginan dan gemetar ketakutan._

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" Tanya Akashi pelan._

 _Kuroko masih saja diam dan menundukan kepalanya karena ia masih terlau takut pasca kejadian tadi._

" _Bila kau tak ingin menjawabnya tak apa."Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Saat membalikkan badannya ekspresi yang lembut tergantikan dengan tatapan yang mematikan._

" _Awas saja bila kalian mengganggu Tetsuya lagi, Kau bisa melihat neraka tepat di depan matamu."_

 _Keempat siswi tersebut merasa kaget dan mereka lari keluar sambil menangis._

 _Akashi kembali melihat Kuroko yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menghampiri Kuroko dan menggendongnya keluar dari sekolah._

 _Esok harinya Akashi dan Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah karena Kuroko terserang demam pasca kejadian kemaren dan Akashi dengan setianya menemaninya hingga ia sembuh._

 **FLASHBACK END**

See, semenjak kejadiaan itu tidak ada yang pernah mengganggu Kuroko lagi. Dan siswi yang suka atau fans pada Akashi semakin banyak karena pasca kejadian tersebut.

Banyak yang menyebutnya gentle . dan dari mereka semua ingin menjadi orang yang special seperti Kuroko agar mendapat perhatian lebih dari Akashi.

Saat memasuki SMA ada siswi pindahan dari luar negeri yang merupakan keluarga terpandang datang menembak Akashi.

Disaat itu Akashi yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ternyata siswi dari luar negri itu memecahkan rekor baru dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena ia merupakan pacar terlama dari sekian puluhan siswi yang pernah ia kencani.

Siswi dari luar negeri itu bernama Alex.

Tak jauh dari Akashi lebih tepatnya dibelakang Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan orang yang selalu desebelah Akashi pun tergantikan.

Asalkan kalian tau, sebenarnya Kuroko menyukai Akashi lebih tepatnya mencintai Akashi. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasannya.

Ia terlalu takut. Bila ia mengungkapkan perasaannya Akashi akan pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi ia pikir lebih baik ia tak usah mengungkapkan perasaanya dania biarkan ia dianggap sahabat kecilnya

Selama seminggu Akashi telah berpacaran dengan Akashi, ternyata Akashi tertarik sedikit kepada gadis tersebut. Dan sudah seminggu pula Kuroko lebih diam dari biasanya. Bila Akashi bertanya ia hanya menjawab degan sepatah atau tidak dua patah.

Jauh dari dalam lubuk Kuroko, sebenarnya ia tdak rela bila Akashi akan mencuekkinya dan lebih memilh bersama Alex.

Sudah dua minggu dan ternyata Akashi tak putus dengan Alex, dan Akashi menjadi lebih tertarik kepada gadis tersebut.

Dan sudah seminggu Kuroko menjauh dari Akashi.

Saat Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju tempat Akashi dan Alex sambil menenteng sup tofu yang dimasaknya. Tepat satu meter dihadapannya ia melihat bibir Akashi dan Alex tinggal beberapa senti lagi hampir bersentuhan.

Dan disitu lah Akashi menghentikannya karena ia melihat ada orang yang berada didepannya. Saat ia melihat siapa orang yang dlihatnya, Ia terkejut karena ekspresi muka Kuroko tidak bisa dijelaskan ada ,marah.

Dan disaat itu juga Kuroko lari meninggalkan tempat Akashi dan Alex berada, dan disaat itu juga air mata Kuroko mengalir dengan deras.

Ditempat Akashi ia masih terkejut karena melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Lalu pergi mengejar Kuroko.

Alex yang merasa tidak dipedulikan pun menangis. "Jadi benar ya, kalau Akashi lebih mementingkan Kuroko. Kurasa ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita,

Dilain tempat KurokoTetsuya sedang berada di pojokkan perpustakaan, tempt yang sepi karena tempat itu terlalu pojok. Tapi menjadi tempat favorit Kuroko selama dua minggu terakhir.

Dan disanalah Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menangistanpa suara.

"Ke-kenapa A-akashi-k-un hiks."

"Kenapa apanya Tetsuya ? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya."Akashi yang berhasil mengejar Kuroko tanpa diketahui oleh empunya.

"Akashi-kun."Lirih Kuroko.

"Kenapa apanya? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Selidik Akashi.

Kuroko yang tidak ingin bertemu Akashi untuk sementara berencana untuk kabur secara diam-diam, Tapi aksi yang dilakukannya malah ketahuan oleh empunya.

"Jadi kau ingin kabur diam-diam, Takkan kulepaskan kecuali kau menjelaskannya kepadaku." Akashi memgang erat pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan." Lirih Kuroko "Akashi-kun bodoh tidak peka, Aku benci Akashi-kun." Tangis Kuroko semakin deras.

"Kau akan kubuat kau menarik semua perkataanmu."Dengan tiba-tiba Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko.

Ciuman berlangsung selama bermenit-menit dan diberhentikan oleh Kuroko karena telah kehabisan nafas.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis dan mengatai kau membenciku hmm."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Akashi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat air mata nya menggenang lagi.

Lama menunggu jawaban, Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"Sudah jelaskan saja aku tidak akan marah."Kata Akashi sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko.

"A-aku su-suka." Gagap Kuroko.

"Kau suka apa hmm."Tanya Akashi.

"A-aku." Jawaban Kuroko tergantung begitu saja saat ia memikirkan bila ia menyatakan perasaannya Akashi akan jijik dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama kembali dengan Alex.

"Aku kenapa hmm?" Tanya Akaahi penasaran.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Akashi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk lari dari Akashi.

Saat ia ingin melewati Akashi, Akashi sadar kalau Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dengan sekejap ia menarik tangan Kuroko agar ia tak dapat melarikan diri.

"Tetsuya, Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."Selidik Akashi.

Kuroko yang ketakutan mendengar suara Akashi yang mengintimidasinya, selama ia berteman dengan Akashi baru pertama kali ia menjadi objek intimidasinya Akashi. Kalau mendengarnya ia sering, khususnya untuk Aomine dan Kise.

Kuroko yang takut mendengar suara mengintimidasi Akashi pun menunduk.

"Ma-maaf." Lirih Kuroko.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk meminta maaf ?"

Tak lama kemudian badan Kuroko bergetar, Akashi yang terkejut melihat badan Kuroko bergetar pun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ma-maaf A-akashi-kun hiks."Tangis Kuroko pun pecah.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan apa, Kalau kau menjelaskannya aku takkan marah?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko agar dapat menenangkannya.

"Bila aku mengatakannya Akashi-kun tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?"Lirih Kuroko.

"Ya aku tidak akan marah." Akashi meyakinkan.

"A-aku, A-aku suka pada Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan muka memerah.

Lama tak mendengar jawaban. Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi yang sedang terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Kuroko tadi.

Kuroko yang melihat raut muka Akashi yang terkejut pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut Akashi akan membencinya.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Yah aku juga menyukaimu Tetsuya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun langsung memeluk Akashi dengan erat, ia tak menyangka perasaan yang dari dulu ia pendam bisa terbalas juga.

"Tapi-" Jeda Akashi

Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun mematung.

"Tapi bila kau ada diperangkapku kau takkan kubiarkan pergi Tetsuya, sekarang kau takkan bisa memutuskannya lagi, karena kau sekarang sudah didalam perangkapku Tetsuya."

"Ya Akashi-kun aku takkan lari lagi sekarang."

Dan akhirnya dihari itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan semenjak itu Akashi tak pernah menjadi seorang playboy lagi.

Akashi yang menjadi kekasih yang protektiv buat Kuroko dan juga Kuroko menjadi kekasih yang pengertian.

Siswi-siswi SMA Teiko pun menjadi iri dan putus asa

Mereka iri karena Akashi dan Kuroko merupakan pasangan yang paling harmonis dan mesra dibanding dari seluruh pasangan yang ada.

Mereka putus asa karena, orang yang mereka sukai sudah mempunyai pasangan hidup. Dan nampaknya ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kekasihnya itu.

Jadi dari situlah mereka sudah tak mempunyai harapan lagi.

 **End**

 **Author Note:**

 **Haloo Kyuu kembali lagi dengan ff abalku inii.**

 **Sorry kalau OOC.**

 **Soalnya aku seneng banget ngeliat Kuroko jadi cengeng T.T**

 **Sekian**

 **Hikari Kyuu**

 **Review Please**


End file.
